Crimson, the Colour of my Slippers
by TheAmazingKimberlilly
Summary: Two bright lights. Pain, pain, pain. Coma. Strange dream. Why are my slippers stained this awful colour?


**_Please don't mind the way this is spaced out. It had to be like this for my project at school._**

* * *

A white bed. A white room. They were stained by splotches of crimson. I looked around

frantically, confused and horrified.

"Where am I?!" My shriek bounced around the room. The walls seemed to absorb my calls.

"Anyone?!"

I stood shaking, my fingers twitching nervously. Many questions formed in my mind. _Where _

_am I? Should I go out of this room?_

I remembered how my mother used to tell me how to deal with problems. She had told me, "If

someone ever bothers you or you're in trouble run, run anywhere and hide."

"Yes, mother," I whispered and stumbled to the door. My trembling hand grasped the cold door

handle. The door was stained red, too. I tried to ignore the awful color and swung it open.

The scent of rotting flesh reached my nostrils. I gagged and tried to block the smell with my

hand.

More and more blood smeared the walls, dripping onto the floor. Puddles of the rusty liquid

formed slowly. I almost shut the door but stopped moving completely as a rusted wheelchair creaked

its way down the hall. It groaned and squealed with every movement.

_Did someone push it?_ I thought.

It jerked in front of me and stopped abruptly, leaving skid marks of red. I inhaled sharply as I

tried to calm myself. _I'll just go and hide,_ I thought._ I'll hide and be safe._

Pushing past the ancient wheelchair I hurried down the long, gruesome hallway. I tried to open

many of the doors around me, but it soon became useless. All of them were locked and the keys were

no where to be seen.

I continued walking, but slipped on an unseen fluid. I looked down after catching myself and

saw the blood that had been coming off of the walls was still fresh and wet. I saw something just as

strange as well. _I_ was wearing hospital slippers. Had I been a patient? I shuddered at the thought, but

quickly shook it off and started checking the remaining doors. I anxiously tugged at every door knob,

hoping they were just stuck. None of them opened.

I had two choices at the end of the abandoned hall, left or right. I studied them both, my eyes

straining to see down the dark passages.

A thick line of blood trailed down the left corridor. It looked as though someone had been

dragged roughly. I grimaced as I felt my stomach churn. I looked away to the right entrance.

A single light flickered, giving the area an eerie look. Even with the light at the end of the hall,

it was pitch black—almost like a dark tunnel. The darkness seemed to swallow the walls and floor.

_There has to be a light down there, _I told myself. I put away my fear and slowly started towards

the gloomy dark, hoping for any form of light. I made sure my feet were as close to the ground as

possible. Falling really wasn't on my to do list. I smiled shakily at the joke I had made in my head. I

tried to think of some others to calm my nerves a little.

My eyes were glued to the ground as I tried to follow the path of the hall. Some of the lights

were dim now, giving me some light. I grunted as I felt something swing into me. I looked up and

gasped, staggering back.

Ropes. People. _Heads._ Two women, three men, and one child were hanging from ropes tied in

knots to the hanging ceiling lights. Their eyes were glazed over with death, their bodies limp. My eyes

widened and I tried not to scream. I clenched my eyes shut and gasped again as I heard six howls of

pain. Large thumps on the floor made me fall backwards. I groped around quickly and caught myself

on something stable. I forced my eyes open and stood shocked. Nothing came from my mouth. No

screams, no yells.

The six bodies were scattered on the floor in a tangle of limbs. Blood gushed from where their

heads were to be, forming another puddle that had already begun to merge with others around it. My

hand gripped the object I had grabbed a hold of so I wouldn't fall. Without any warning my throat

burned and many things flew out of my mouth, landing on the bodies before me. My vomit was red,

bits of other foods and things that had been in my stomach were seen as well. I felt my blood run cold

as it started to move off of the bodies and form a letter. It began to form the letter "H".

I fainted.

* * *

I sat happily and chatted with my mother. She smiled at me warmly and put her hand on top of

mine.

"It's almost Halloween, Tes," she started, "what do you want to be this year?"

I felt myself smile at her nickname for me, "I was thinking I could be a vampire again this year.

Everyone at school is all about vampires. I want to fit in."

Now she frowned at me, "Tesaray. You don't have to fit in. You're an amazing boy, sweet-heart.

I want you to be yourself. You're unique." She told me, her hazel eyes staring into my green ones.

"Mom, everyone thinks I'm crazy. I don't want anyone to think that," I argued, pulling my hand

away from her. Her frown deepened.

"You are _not_ crazy. Just because you're different everyone thinks you're weird. You're not crazy, Tes, you're not."

I could see the tears glimmering in her eyes. That made me angry. She thought I was crazy, too. I bolted up from the couch and stomped over to the door.

"Tesaray!"

"I'm going to go for a walk," I told my mother harshly. Before she could get up and stop me I

opened the door and stormed out, slamming it behind me.

* * *

I awoke with a start, my breath heavy and my body covered in sweat. Looking around I

realized I wasn't in the hallway anymore. I was in the same room I had been before. The splotches of

red were in the same pattern and the door was still stained.

How did I get here again? I shook my head and advanced towards the door, opened it, but I

stopped just as I had before. The wheelchair came along again, squealing and working it's way in front

of me. I wasn't as surprised this time as it jerked to a stop. I stared at the floor as my confusion grew.

Everything was happening again. It was all so weird, so unreal. It wasn't real, I told myself. I walked

by the rusted wheelchair again and down the hall.

I didn't check any doors this time, I knew they were all locked. I proceeded slowly but stopped

as I caught something moving out of the corning of my eye. I whirled around to face the object that

had moved. I looked around and found nothing.

Suddenly, a door knob jiggled and jerked. I stared at it for a minute or two before it started to

do it again. Slowly, cautiously, I stepped over to the door and grasped the knob. It stopped moving

under my palm and I turned it slowly, wondering if it was locked like it was before. Something clicked

and the door opened, the knob slipped from my fingers and I stumbled to reach it again.

"Teddy, teddy. Tea, tea. This tea party is fun for me," I looked down as I heard a young voice

sing. A little girl sat, teddy bear in hand, on the floor in front of me. Her hair was matted down with

blood, and her dress was ripped and ugly. A tea cup waited before her. I held my breath when I

realized what was in the little cup.

She looked up to me and smirked. Slowly, she guided the cup to her mouth and drank from it.

I grew uneasy when she didn't swallow the liquid. Her black eyes were fixed on me as she threw the

cup across the room and spit out the drink.

Suddenly, she wasn't there anymore.

"You're not singing along. Teddy says you don't belong," I gasped heavily and turned. The

little girl's eyes were gouged out, blood seeping from the wounds. She still wore a smirk. Before I

could stop her, she thrust another tea cup straight a my head. I turned quickly. I felt no pain from the

cup. In fact, I felt nothing. The blood on the ground had made a word. It looked as through it spelled

"happy". And then, I knew no more.

* * *

I walked briskly down the street, paying no attention to others who were hastily getting out of

my way. I accidentally bumped into an older boy. He obviously didn't take it to well as he grabbed my

arm and stopped me.

"Hey, watch where you're going," he hissed, glaring daggers at me. I felt my eye twitch with

anger.

"Don't talk to me. Take your hand off of me."

"Huh? You say something, pretty boy?" The older boy shoved me roughly and tried to land a

punch on my face. I stepped to the side with ease and caught his arm. He growled angrily and

punched my chest with his free fist. I flew back, not expecting the hit to be so hard.

I heard a horn. I saw two bright lights. Searing pain shot throughout my body.

* * *

I wasn't in the room anymore. I stood facing the same hall I had been before I passed out. I

walked over to the split off of the halls and looked around.

This time the left hall had the flickering light, but the trail of blood remained. I squinted to see

the right hall. A stained stretcher was toppled over, the red blanket spread on the floor. Each passage

still had a very uneasy feeling.

_I took the right last time, _I told myself. _This time I'll take the left, even if it is creepier._

I dragged my feet as I walked cautiously to the left. My hand had involuntarily clenched into a

fist. I tried to ignore the sound of the blood dripping from the ceiling as I walked on.

There were hardly any doors down this hall. I had already checked one of the few, and it was

locked. I sighed shakily and kept on. I saw another door farther down the hall and immediately rushed

over to it. _Click._ It unlocked as I turned the knob. I pushed it open slowly, not wanting a repeat of

what had just happened.

The room was almost as dark as the hall. It had a mirror that reflected the light and made it

brighter. I stepped into the room, expecting something to happen, but was a little surprised when the

huge mirror in front of me became transparent. I grew even more uneasy as I saw another room behind

the transparent mirror.

A man sat cross-legged on yet another stained bed. He was looking down at his hands with a

fascination that made me sick. His left hand was bloodied, his fingers bent back so far they had ripped

at the second knuckle. I brought my hand to my mouth in a silent gasp as he put his right index finger

in his mouth and bit down, chomping his finger clean off. I felt my throat burn again as he began to

write on the strange white wall behind him with his own blood.

It read "all ow". I felt more confused by this message than any of the others before it. What

exactly were these people trying to tell me? First "H", then "Happy", and now "all ow". They didn't

make any since.

The man turned to look at me and I quickly shut the door. Shaking my head I began to wonder

why I wasn't feeling scared. I mean, I was feeling very disgusted at the moment. These people were

writing me messages with blood. I kept feeling uneasy and uncomfortable, but not scared.

I shoved my thoughts away and continued to search for more doors. I found two more doors,

but both were locked. One of the doors had a label that said, "Doctor Harris, specially trained with the

mentally disturbed". The other had said, "Disturbed patient number 27 experiments". I pondered for a

few minutes about these strange classifications.

I finally figured I was in a hospital for mentally disturbed people. That's why they were writing

in blood and acting strange. Why was I here though? All I remember is waking up here. Was I

mentally disturbed as well? Is that the reason I wasn't feeling as scared as a normal person should in a

situation such as this?

I moved forward to the door beside the other two and checked the knob. It wasn't locked. I

hesitated on going into the room. I sensed something strange coming from the door.

Shaking off whatever the fear was I opened the door, but didn't move forward into the room. I didn't have to.

In blood written across the blinding white wall was "Happy Halloween".

"Ah!" I gasped as I shot up like a bullet. I looked around widely, taking in my surroundings. I

wasn't in that bloody hospital anymore. The walls were white and a window was to my right, letting

the sun shine in the room. I could hear the business talk coming from behind the door as the nurses

chatted away.

I looked at myself, examining my hands and arms. I slowly slid the blanket down to my ankles

and saw everything was okay. I sighed, feeling quite relieved. I looked up slowly and my eyes

widened considerably.

I had to bring my hand to my mouth to stop myself from shrieking. "Happy Halloween" was

written clearly in crimson marker on the dry-erase board before me. I looked down at myself and

pulled the blanket off of me.

My slippers were stained red.

* * *

**My Halloween story I had to write for class. I tried my best to make it so the story effects your stomach rather than makes you think.**

**...Because I dislike thinking.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this random story.**

**Also, please tell me what I can do to improve my writing. I really need to improve.**

**I'll be updating my other stories soon, please wait for me!**

**I love you all.**

**-Kimberlilly out.**


End file.
